


j.

by spicysober



Series: love you better [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Flash Forward, Fluff I guess, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Slice of Life, These tags are cursed, lapslock, pure/poor wang gee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: 5 января 2024
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: love you better [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	j.

**Author's Note:**

> люблю всех причастных

джинен откладывает книгу, и джексон, видя выражение его лица, понимает: время пришло. он себя не выдает, почесывает только заросшие щеки, мгновенно прикидываясь невидимкой, но джинена не проведешь, и это тоже видно по выражению его лица.

сегодня пятое января, и три дня назад они вернулись из сиднея. теперь джексон раздумывает о том, получится ли у них тем же составом поехать в гонконг на китайский новый год. джинен же сидит на краю дивана с очень прямой спиной и смотрит на него, практически не мигая. он думает о других вещах. джексон может поклясться, что на лбу у него высветилось неоновым хангылем: «бритье опасной бритвой».

с одной стороны, конечно, такие, хммм, острые и вместе с тем элегантные вещи были вполне в духе джинена. с другой, как только джексон подумал о его мстительности, ему сразу стало в десять раз страшнее и совсем не до рассуждений о красоте жестов.

джинен наклоняет голову набок, улыбаясь как будто удивленно, и протягивает джексону руку. тот рефлекторно тянет свою в ответ, и джинен ловит его за пальцы, прижимая их к своей щеке. такой же заросшей, но менее колючей.

— ты стал видимым в тот момент, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись, — весело подыгрывает джинен, оставляет легкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони и встает. и джексону приходится встать следом, потому что джинен не ждет, а уже ведет его к ванной комнате. внутри он включает весь доступный свет, собираясь продемонстрировать максимальную тщательность и ответственность. потом сажает джексона на табурет, стоящий рядом с раковиной, и убедившись, что тот не пытается сбежать, отворачивается к шкафу. он выдвигает поочередно все ящики, пока, наконец, не находит его: футляр с опасной бритвой.

— не хочу знать даже, откуда у тебя эта штука, — джексон тянет голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но вместе с тем как будто и не рвётся. — почему бы нам не быть _как все_ и не воспользоваться триммером? 

джинен старается, чтобы выражение его лица, какое бы удовольствие он ни получал от происходящего, не выглядело так, словно он маньяк. поэтому он достаёт бритву — блестящее лезвие и чёрная с переливами рукоять — и протягивает ее джексону на открытой ладони, чтобы он сам мог взглянуть.

тот берет бритву в руки и начинает рассматривать, вертит ее так и эдак, трогает пальцем лезвие и мгновенно зарабатывает едва заметный порез. ойкнув, возвращает ее джинену, который снова улыбается и качает головой: — джексон, умойся тёплой водой и садись обратно на стул. сначала нужно будет нанести пену.

джексон, отдавший бритву, теперь ещё более покладистый, чем обычно, и делает все, как ему говорят. он беспокоится и выражает негодование скорее по привычке: не совсем понимает, что чувствует и что должен чувствовать относительно ситуации. ему страшно. и ещё — страшно интересно. когда он усаживается на стул, то показной нервозности уже значительно меньше.

джинен наклоняет голову джексона чуть назад, нажимая на его лоб. тот ее послушно запрокидывает, позволяя джинену нанести пену. он покрывает не все лицо сразу, а сегментами, начиная с правой щеки. примеряется, натягивает нужный участок кожи и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, делает первое движение. джексон чувствует мурашки в момент, когда щека принимает холод бритвы, а потом легкость — в том месте, где джинен оставляет его без щетины.

— тут главное, — начинает вещать джинен с видом профессора, — правильный угол подобрать, примерно 30 градусов. сделаешь меньше — порежешься, сделаешь больше — только кожу измучаешь, а щетина так и останется на месте, — он переходит к левой щеке.

джексон же сидит и почти не дышит, наблюдая за лицом джинена и обрывками картин проносящихся мимо глаз пальцев. в какой-то момент ему начинает нравиться это все: заботливый джинен, руки на его лице, взаимная близость, и он даже немного расстроен слышать, что джинен «вот-вот закончит».

тем временем джинен берет бумажное полотенце и вытирает остатки пены с его лица, чтобы затем нанести лосьон с совсем уж нетипичным запахом. джексон послушно подставляет щеки и тянет носом:

— что за запах? пачули?

джинен усмехается, удивленный познаниями джексона в сфере добавок для лосьонов, и поправляет:

— сандал. пачули — это более тяжелое масло, — джинен хлопает джексона по бедру, спотыкаясь взглядом об эти его домашние джинсы, и жестом показывает, что нужно встать: — меняемся, моя очередь.

джексон встаёт рефлекторно, так же как с рукой до этого, и в следующее мгновение уже сжимает гладкую и чуть холодную рукоятку опасной бритвы. 

— джинен-а, я не уверен… — начинает мяться он, но меняется в лице, едва взглянув на джинена: тот закрыл глаза и вытянул шею, как бы демонстрируя своё полное доверие.

— сынни, я поцелую тебя после того, как ты тут закончишь, — все ещё с закрытыми глазами отвечает джинен. джексон издает странный звук, похожий на «выыаааа», что могло значить как радость от обещания, так и негодование, что джинен вообще такие условия предлагает — как будто он не мог поцеловать его и без этого.

он размазывает пену по лицу джинена — тоже начинает с правой щеки, а потом, силясь вспомнить его движения, натягивает кожу и делает первый срез. там, где лезвие ее коснулось, кожа мгновенно розовела, но обходилось без порезов. ровно до тех пор, пока джексону не остался совсем маленький участок, где рука и дернулась. 

реакция джинена была очень медленной, а судя по лицу, он испытал всю гамму чувств: боль, страх, удивление, злость… он хватает джексона за запястье и отводит его руку в сторону. джексон и сам пугается страшно — не за то, что с ним возможно сделает джинен, а за _самого_ джинена. он бросает бритву в раковину и шарит по ящикам в поисках медицинского почему-то спирта, но находит только перекись и антисептик. когда он во всеоружии поворачивается обратно к джинену, тот уже не морщится и не злится. даже странно: улыбается, а кровь в маленьком порезе запеклась. он кладет ладонь на шею джексона сзади и тянет его к себе, заставляя нагнуться, ровно настолько близко, чтобы между их губами оставалось чуть ли не пол сантиметра: — не люблю, когда ты оказываешься идеальнее меня, — и целует его, сначала едва ощутимо, и сразу же после утягивая джексона в долгий и невероятно глубокий, как физически, так и по количеству эмоций, поцелуй.

джексон помнит, аж дышать тяжело, как вцепился в мягкий-и-ну-конечно-же-розовый свитер джинена, ругаясь мысленно, как зашарил руками, чтобы приподнять его, коснуться чуть вспотевшей и наверняка соленой кожи на спине и прижать ближе, как заставил джинена тоже встать, как стянул этот глупый свитер, как кусал ключицы, игнорируя запреты, и как краснели, а потом синели, разных размеров отметки от уха до плеча.

когда джексон что-то получал, даже простой поцелуй, он извлекал из этого максимум. джинен знает это прекрасно, а потому с готовностью делает все, чего хочет этот жадный до _своего_ человек. «хорошо, что одно другому не противоречит» — думает джинен, когда наконец расстегивает ремень на светлых джинсах джексона.


End file.
